DIAS DE INSTITUTO I
by Natalie Marsh
Summary: Aveces era agotador tener que liar con todos los posibles acontecimientos previamente planeados para lograr sus objetivos, sin interés personal solo interés de objetivos por completar. El amor eso no existia para Yagami Light y jamás existira. Oh si? Paseen y lean pesimo sumari... buena historia o eso creo. Saquen sus concluciones ustedes mismos C:
1. Prólogo

Los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen uwu ya que si fueran míos esto sería muy divertido 7u7.

DEATH NOTE pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, esto lo hago sin fin de lucro,para entretener y entretenerme. Dejen reviews son gratis. 3

Han pensado en posibles acontecimientos que se pudieran haber suscitado para que Light decida ser Kira?,bueno este fic será un mundo alternativo de un suceso que detonó aquello. Pero eso sí esto será muy muy pero extremadamente muy bizarro,romántico y eso .  
>Espero les guste ^^<p>

**PRÓLOGO**  
>Aún se podía contemplar la hermosa mañana resplandeciente que apenas entraba en su ventana. Se levanto y se situó en su cama,tenía que ir a el instituto ya que debía mantener ese promedio que destacaba por mucho ante el de los demás. Él era el estudiante número uno de Japón, el típico chico perfecto que todos quieren,amable,inteligente y muy difícilmente odias,pero siempre envidiaras.<br>A veces era agotador, pero como todos el tenia un objetivo por cumplir, y este era nada mas y nada menos que convertirse en el mejor policía de todo Japón y llegar a ser reconocido por las policías del mundo. El castaño sabia que seria duro, pero no imposible asi que por mas que intentasen detenerle el siempre sabría terminar lo que se proponían. Sin importar las adversidades, dificultades aquel chico con esa inteligencia que sobre sale por la de muchos. Aquel chico que creía controlar todo a su paso, incluidas las emociones caerá en el juego sucio del destino. Un juego que incluye el amor. El no cree en ese sentimiento nada verdadero para él,pero algo o mejor dicho alguien le hará cambiar esa perspectiva suya sobre ese sentimiento.


	2. Capítulo 1 Dime Acaso ¿Te conozco

Hola, estoy intentando regresar a ésta página que en lo personal amo.

《Estoy intentando hacer un tipo comeback en esta página divina xD.》

reviea ahora les traigo otra de mis locas hitorias pero esta vez será de death note. Espero les guste, a mi me está encantando escribir esto. Espero les guste, por favor dejen reviews . Bueno ahora si iniciamos. otra cosa, esta historia me esta encantando, es decir al principio todo será miel sobre hojuelas, ya saben todo hermoso shala shalala rosa y esas cosas, pero después vendrá lo interesante de esta historia. Espero no sé harten de todo lo cursi que al principio será y esperen la parte "loca, bizarra, etc...

equis de" .

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 Dime... Acaso ... ¿Te cconozco?<p>

Ya habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas desde que había iniciado sus rutinas de clases y la verdad era que se sentían un poco pesadas y no precisamente por la "dificultad" ese no era problema para Light Yagami. El problema era que estaba muy estresado por que el profesor a cargo siempre presentaba los mismos casos y muy pocos de los compañeros de este los respondían adecuadamente y también podríamos decir que muy pocos se daban cuenta que eran casos repetitivos. Pero también cabe destacar la difícil tarea de soportar a la tonta de su novia, era una especie de "idol"que tenía poder, influencias, etc podemos decir que era la típica niña mimada y rica.  
>No se podía retirar asi como si de la clase, eso dejaría una mala imagen y por supuesto que nadie debe acabar con la imagen de el orgullo de la familia Yagami y un futuro prospecto para la policía japonesa, debía permanecer en su sitio y desvanecer toda aquel pensamiento que lo lleven a querer salir de ese pequeña y tediosa clase estúpidamente ideada para calentar bancas.<br>Así que se tuvo que quedar ahí sin replegar y fingiendo prestar atención a la clase.

El timbre sono indicando el termino definitivo de aquella clase,pero ahora debía dirigirse a la clase de ciencias forenses,les darían una pequeña explicación junto a algunos alumnos de el área de derecho en ves de su clase. Era muy raro cuando juntaban a ambos grupos ya que sólo lo hacían cuando hacían proyectos especiales o participaciones pequeñas en casos de relevancia, claro que no eran los súper casos mega difíciles,no claro que no eran casos pequeños pero con algo de sus objetos personales, y salio de aquella aula para ir directo a el auditorio,iba en un paso normal y calmado estaba empezando a notar que ese dia se estaba poniendo muy tedioso y sin ninguna duda quería que terminase.

- LIGHT LIGHT!- El castaño se giro al escuchar su nombre,ya sabía quién era asi que fingió una gran sonrisa acercándose a quien le llamo.

-Sucede algo Misa?- Pregunto el castaño a la rubia de su novia que estaba junto a sus amigas

-Light, es que no me has llamado! Dime ha pasado algo? Misa-Misa te ha extrañado mucho!- dijo mientras se colgaba del cuello de su novio

-El castaño le aparto delicadamente y después le dijo- Misa sabes que no tengo tiempo de llamarte, si se me hace tiempo lo haré!- dijo mientras se alejaba de la chica

-Light... Es que ... Ya no me quieres? Misa Misa se moriría sin ti -pregunto con los ojos húmedos

Light pudo notar que la gente empezaba a hablar asi que se acercó a ella y la abrazo. - Misa, no digas eso.. Te quiero... Solo que estoy ocupado no llores, vale?- dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas de la chica,ella asintió levemente le dio un suave beso en los labios a su novio y se fue muy contenta con sus amigas

-"Ya no la soporto!" pensó el castaño y retomo su camino a el auditorio. Al llegar vio que los puestos de adelante ya estaba ocupados "Maldita Misa me hizo perder el tiempo" dijo en sus adentros. Se sento en una de las butacas de en medio, cerca de la salida de emergencia.

Los conferencistas que eran los dos maestros titulares de las clases de derecho y criminalística entraron y todos los miembros de la audiencia se levantaron por educación e inercia para recibirles con una referencia.

- Buenas tardes jóvenes, como ya sabéis soy el profesor de el área de derecho. Muy bien esta conferencia para ambas áreas tanto como criminalística y derecho es con referencia a daros información acerca de que deberán llevar a cabo un proyecto juntos. Cabe recalcar que solo serán el grupo A de criminalística y el grupo F de derecho.  
>El profesor titular de criminalística tomo la palabra y prosiguió...<p>

- Muy bien jóvenes,a continuación les mostraré en estas diapositivas como se tomara la calificación y aspectos de este proyecto.

" Criminalística y Derecho  
>Ambas áreas irán de la mano en los aspectos jurídicos y en el hacer que la misma ley se ponga en uso. No olvidéis sacar sus análisis del caso en primera página.<br>Los casos se van a realizar por parejas y estos será conformados por niveles;es decir deberán tener el mismo porcentaje en conocimientos. Ejemplo: alumno X de el área de derecho con alumno B de criminalística.  
>La calificación se tomara en esta manera: el área de derecho deberá cumplir su área con puntos clave que den una referencia de que es de esa área y viceversa.<br>Se deberá tomar en cuenta el uso de técnicas jurisprudenciales, la libertad de expresión positiva del caso.  
>Cada caso deberá tener en el aspecto de técnicas de jurisprudencia los siguientes aspectos de formalidad:<br>1)La reiteración  
>2) La resolución de contradicción de tesis<br>3) La modificación, como procedimiento especial  
>Y por último una conclusión, cada trabajo deberá enviarse a el sig correo: xxxxxx y entregarse físicamente a su tutor de área correspondiente, entonces podremos decir que deberá ser dos trabajos con el mismo contenido. Se recibirán la primera semana completa de el mes próximo."-Pasaron las diapositivas y los encargados de dar la explicación explicaron cada una de ellas.<p>

- Muy bien, ahora vamos a nombrar los equipos y vayan a reunirse.- dijo el profesor de criminalística. Empezaron a nombrar a los equipos y los alumnos se iban reuniendo entre si al escuchar su nombre. Algunos ya se conocían y los que no levantaba la mano.

- Yagami Light- el castaño se puso de pie y espero el segundo nombre. - Bueno Yagami su pareja a mi parecer es la persona indicada para trabajar junto a usted.- dijo el,profesor de Derecho.-Cabe recalcar,que fue difícil buscar alguien a su nivel,pero no imposible Yagami.

-" Nadie estará a mi altura jamás,ya que esta lleno de idiotas sin objetivos fijos"- dijo para sus adentros el castaño

- Muy bien,profesor y quien será la pareja de mi mejor alumno?-pregunto el profesor a su compañero.

- Su pareja es un alumno que acaba de ingresar hace un mes,pero cabe destacar que su historial académico es sin lugar a dudas el mejor de todos. Lleno de excelencia y ...- La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una chica alta, de cabello negro largo, ojos cafés, delgada y vestida con una falda larga tipo sastre holgada , tacones negros y una camisa blanca con un saco negro -Lamento llegar tarde, espero no sea tarde.-dijo la chica corriendo en dirección a ambos profesores. Y empezaron a haber comentarios por parte de algunos alumnos hombres.

-"Quien es esta chica,deberían de impedirle la entrada, es decir miren su hora de llegada. Se nota que no le interesa en lo mas mínimo estar en clase"-se dijo mentalmente el castaño.

-Silencio... No se preocupe señorita Takashi ,por favor venga.- La joven asi lo hizo, al llegar el profesor la tomo de la mano y la acerco a Light.-Joven Light,le presento a mi mejor alumna... La señorita Isabella Takamatsu.

-Oh.. Es un gusto!- dijo la chica mientras hacia una reverencia  
>"Por favor, ella no puede ser la "mejor de la clase"- pensó el castaño.- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yagami Light . - dijo Light<p>

- Por favor cuida de mi alumna, que muy pocas veces llega gente con su intelecto. - pidió el tutor de solo asintió y después se llevo a la chica a sus asientos para ponerse de acuerdo con el trabajo.

- Yagami ...- dijo la chica en susurro.

- Disculpa?- pregunto Light

- Oh... No es solo que... Tu nombre me es familiar.- dijo la chica

- Bueno ahora que me doy cuenta, Isabella no es un nombre japonés, y tampoco luces como una. Dime, eres de Japón?- pregunto el castaño a la chica.

- No en realidad no lo soy, mi apellido Takamatsu es por parte de mi madre que es japonesa y mi padre ingles,pero yo,nací en Madrid - contesto en un tono lleno de seriedad.

- Entiendo... Quieres ir a comer después de esto?- pregunto el castaño fingiendo una sonrisa, que pareciere real. La verdad es que el no tenia ganas de conocer a si compañera de proyecto.

La chica le miro detenidamente- No gracias, mejor cuando realmente quieras salir y hablar del trabajo me llamas.- dijo mientras anotaba un numero en un papel,le coloco aquel papel en la bolsa de la camisa de Light. Se acercó a su oído- Odio a la gente falsa...- lo dijo casi inaudible excepto para el castaño y después de ello salio de ahí.

-"Tal vez la subestime"- pensó con una sonrisa en rostro  
>Definitivamente el castaño quería conocer a aquella chica. Porque que alguien le llamara falso le dejaba muy inquieto.<p>

* * *

><p>Este capítulo no me inspiere mucho que digamos, incluso fue el que menos me gusto. Pero dejen reviews c; los quiero. Atte Natalie ...<p>

Los reviewa para mi son como las manzanas para Riuk, solo tengan eso en mente. xD


	3. Capítulo 2 La cita

Pues heme aquí con el segundo capítulo :) gracias por leer. De verdad no sabes feliz me hace saber que mi historia esta gustando.

No me gusta dar adelantos,pero sí esta historia es un yaoi 3 ya lo verán solo esperen el cambio radical eue y no diré más que podría arruinar todo lo que les tengo preparado.

Los personajes de Death note no me pertenecen, ya que si fueran míos esto

no sería como conocemos y amamos esta serie.

* * *

><p>Dias de instituto: conocido el amor<br>Capítulo II ~ La cita?

Ya había pasado tres días de que conocí a aquella chica, nunca me he dejado impresionar por alguien,porque creía que no existían personas con el intelecto de reconocer lo que es falso o no, es decir ellos siempre se quedan con lo que uno les quiera dar. Pero esa chica, ella solo con una mirada lo noto, esa sonrisa es la que siempre le pongo a la idiota de Misa para traerla en la palma de mi mano. Pero en aquella chica simplemente fue un nada, y bueno no es que este enamorado o algo por el estilo,pero a quién no le daría curiosidad saber de una persona con esa habilidad de distinción. Hoy definitivamente la invitaría a comer para conocernos claro, no seria una cita,por supuesto que no. Me dirigí a su salón,el timbre de salida ya había sonado asi que la buscaré para comer juntos,tal vez esta vez acepte,pensé en llamarla primero pero supuse que no importaba. Y ahí estaba ella, en medio de un grupo de chicos. Acaso son idiotas alguien como ella no se fijaría en idiotas como ellos, simplemente son patéticos a la vista de las demás personas.

-Isabella!- le llame

- Lo siento chicos ahora no puedo... Hola Light...permiso- dijo ella alejando a los tipos esos y acercándose a mi,me sonrió

-Como has estado?- Le pregunté

-Muy bien,gracias!- decía ella mientras se ponía un mechón de su largo,lacio y oscuro cabello detrás de su oído.- Y tu que tal?

-Igual, supongo...Me preguntaba si quisieras ir a comer conmigo?- le dije y los idiotas esos que la perseguían estaban ahí y empezaron a decir de cosas

-Maldito seas Yagami!- dijo uno

-No es justo que te comas ese bombón- dijo otro

-Oh... Bueno pues supongo que si, digo debemos empezar cuanto antes el,proyecto así que ahora no puedo mejor vayamos a cenar!- dijo ella mirando el piso.

-Bueno te llamo, y me dices donde pasar por ti,te parece?- Ella solo asintió y se fue. Me di cuenta que esta chica tiene algunas cosas a la vista que hacen que quieran perseguirla:  
>1. Es bonita<br>2. Es amable  
>3. Tiene buen cuerpo, que no se nota mucho por el tipo de ropa que espero que no use ese tipo de ropa en la de ser duro ser una chica y con esas cualidades visuales,pero para mi considerar la mejor de sus cualidades su "supuesta inteligencia", es decir si la posee seria bueno entablar una relación con alguien asi. Sí,primero comprobare que posee dicha cualidad y después ella será mi novia, porque sí estoy junto a la chica mas inteligente podre obtener mayores beneficios y seré bien visto en la sociedad,le estoy haciendo un favor al querer que ella sea mi novia, así que me desharé de la idiota de Misa de una vez por todas.<br>Fui a busca a la rubia tonta esa y lo primero que me encuentra es a la idiota esa con otro chico, se estaba besando y ese hombre le estaba tocando por todos lados, no se como pretendía esa idiota que estuviese con ella si iba a hacer tales cosas con cualquier imbecil. Pero es mejor así, me ahorra tener que inventar excusas. Me acerqué a aquellas personas,llame a Misa.

-Misa!- le llame fingiendo sorpresa,siendo que como dije antes me valía una vil mierda.

-LIGHT!- Dijo la rubia tonta

-No puedo creer lo que veo y así decías quererme. No me vuelvas a buscar- le grite y me fui de ahí rápidamente.

-LIGHT! Por favor escúchame, eso no significo nada para mí.-Dijo Misa intentando excusarse

-Misa, no me,interesa. Jamás te he querido así que has de tu vida lo que quieras.- Dije mientras me giraba para confrontadle

- Pero Light, yo te amo- comenzó a llorar,pero no me dejaría convencer.

-Misa, lo siento... pero no puedo. Terminamos por favor se muy feliz, vale. No,no llores fue un error... Lo nuestro jamás funciono.- Dije y después sentí su agarre en mi chaqueta al voltear.

-Light... Por favor... Haré lo que me pidas. Pero no me dejes- me abrazo por la espalda y siguió llorando. No puedo negar que me dio mucha lastima, es decir es idiota no entiende cuando alguien le dice NO, bueno eso supongo pero no me voy a quedar para que me ruegue como vil Magdalena,lo mejor es salir de ahí antes de que mas espectadores lleguen. -Lo siento Misa... Pero no- Dije sin más soltándome de su agarre. Escuche un "Light Te amo" por parte de la rubia,pero no me iba a convencer estaba decidido, aquella chica Isabella es mejor prospecto que esa idiota de Misa.  
>Me subí a mi auto, y maneje muy relajado a casa, debía llevar Sayu a su clase de baile, estudiar un poco y arreglarme para cenar,la llevare a donde ella quiera ir asi que tratare de usar un traje entre elegante y casual. Me estacione frente a mi casa, y salí del auto tomando mis cosas.<br>-Ya llegue!- anuncie al entrar.  
>-Light Light!- me abrazo mi hermana.-Que bueno que has vuelto,vamos vamos, hoy me dará clase la nueva profesora de baile,es muy amable...vámonos ya!- dijo Sayu con bolsa en mano y saltando emocionada con una sonrisa que muy pocas veces veo en mi hermanita.<br>- Esta bien... Pero mamá esta en casa?- le pregunté, porque es rara la vez que mamá sale.  
>-Oh no, salio por unos víveres para la comida... Vámonos ya Light!- dijo ella tomando mi mano para volver a salir al auto, deje mis cosas en la mesita cerca de la puerta y salí con mi hermana. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y después me senté en el volante.<br>-Light? - Dijo Sayu  
>- Qué sucede?- le respondí sin mírala<br>-Light, aún sales con Misa?- me pregunto, a ella no le mentiría, era cuartada perfecta para hacerme el "dolido".  
>-No, hoy terminamos.- Solte sin mirarle y fingiendo tristeza<br>-Porque? Sinceramente me alegro era muy tonta para ti Light... Perdón de seguro te sientes mal.- dijo ella, vaya no creía que mi hermana creyera eso de Misa, es decir creía que le caía muy bien,pero veo que las apariencias engañan.  
>-No te preocupes Sayu.. No,me siento mal... la verdad había pensado en terminar con ella porque es muy estresante-Dije mientras estacionaba el auto frente a aquella escuela de baile.<br>-Genial! Bueno ahora que terminaron te podre presentar a una amiga (eue) - dijo Sayu , mientras salia del auto y yo le seguí.  
>-Sayu... Tus amigas son muy pequeñas para mí... Como se te pudo ocurrir!- Dije muy avergonzado, es decir como se le ocurre sus amigas a lo máximo deben de tener de 14 a 16 años y yo no estoy muy grande para esas niñas.<br>-Pero Ligh - dijo ella haciendo pucheros  
>-Bueno.. Acepto que me presentes.. Pero no saldré con ella.- Le dije, marcando un punto claro . Me tomo de la mano, y caminamos dentro de el establecimiento. Jamás había entrado, siempre la llevaba pero no entraba; no era un lugar feo: tenía sillones rosas en,la sala de espera, una recepción circular con flores rojas y rosas, un elevador en la esquina derecha y escaleras de cristal en la izquierda, subimos por las escaleras y los barandales eran plata y al final de la escalera había dos jarrones blancos. Se podía apreciar muchos casilleros blancos,violetas y otros rosas. Una banca en medio y al final de aquel túnel una pista de piso color beige lleno de espejos.<br>Llegamos a la pista y se veía un unas cortinas grandes de colores, supuse que eran los vestidores.  
>-Light, siéntate aquí, iré a vestirme- dijo mi hermana corriendo a las coronas coloridas. Me senté en donde me dijo, había unas sillas donde había algunas madres sentadas,me dio vergüenza pero bueno es por mi hermana, creo que ella,sería la única persona que consideró con una inteligencia como la mía. Es de familia de eso no hay duda. Salio Sayu con un pants pegado y una blusa o,mejor dicho ombliguera dejando ver su vientre plano, demonios a quien se le ocurre permitir que una niña se vista así,se acercó corriendo.<br>-Light ven- me tomo o mejor dicho me jalo de la llevo a una chica alta,cabello negro largo, con una coleta en el cabello un short y la misma blusa que mi hermana.  
>-Profesora... - Dijo mi hermana tocando su hombro, y cuando la chica de volteó ... Era...<br>- Sayu!- dijo sonriendo,pero su sonrisa de desvaneció al verme y se puso seria  
>- Profesora le presento a mi hermano- dijo Sayu<br>- Sayu... Ya lo conozco, es mi compañero de la universidad- dijo Isabella - Qué hay Yagami!- Me dijo ella no pude evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo, es decir tenía un jodido cuerpo tan perfecto, cintura pequeña, caderas grandes, vientre marcado y piernas largas. Un paraíso humano sin dudas.  
>- Que sucede Yagami..? Que miras?- pregunto,me avergoncé es decir porque me le quede viendo, es una chica solamente.<br>-Nn-no nada.- le dije  
>-Bueno, por favor toma asiento. Mi clase va a iniciar - dijo ella mientras aplaudía para llamar a las alumnas,las madres salieron del establecimiento dejándome solo a mi con 6 chicas,tome asiento.<br>-MUY BIEN CHICAS, VAMOS A CALENTAR!- Dijo ella mientras ponía una canción tranquila. Al finalizar el calentamiento, pidió que sacaran unas sillas y asi lo hicieron.  
>- MUY BIEN... HOY VAMOS A REPASAR LA COREOGRAFÍA PASADA.- Dijo ella mientras con un control iniciaba la canción<br>- La de "After school- First Love"- Pregunto mi hermana  
>- Si esa, a sus posiciones nenas!- pidió sentadas en una silla, y empezaron a moverse muy bien, bueno la vedad no estaba prestando atención a las niñas yo solo miraba a Isabella. Tenia un cuerpo perfecto, resaltaba por mucho al de todas. Para la música y se acercó a una alumna que estaba frente a mi,maldición porque se tuvo que acercar.<br>- Harihi.. Que ocurre,veo que no te queda el paso.- pregunto amablemente a la joven  
>-Profesora... Lo que pasa es que no,no se muy bien como es...- Elizabeth le pidió que se hiciera a un lado le puso Play a la música y en el paso que a la niña no le quedaba lo hizo,lento, y sexy maldición sentí que mi hombría se estaba poniendo dura,así que actúe relajado y me senté de piernas cruzadas. La clase siguió por dos horas mas y yo no perdía de vista a Elizabeth, demonios pude notar por el espejo como se reía, joder los había olvidado por completo ahora creerá que soy un pervertido.<br>-Muy bien chicas es hora de iros a casa,los veo en la siguiente clase,vale? Las chicas salieron corriendo a los vestidores y ella se acercó a mi.- Vaya Yagami... No creí que te gustase estar aquí, crei que te irias,eras libre de hacerlo.- Soltó, me sentí patético ante aquel comentario.  
>- No quería faltarte al respeto yéndome sin despedirme.<br>- Bueno, que amable, pero ya casi es hora de cenar... Que tal si llevamos a tu hermana a tu casa y me acompañas a mi departamento.- dijo ella,mientras se ponía un abrigo largo  
>- Esta bien... Tienes auto?- le pregunté, si lo traía mejor que ella fuese a su casa y después paso por ella<br>-Oh no..vine en el taxi... Anda vámonos ya,solo deja voy por mis salio de su vestidor, y junto con Isabella los tres salimos por el pasillo, hasta el auto. Elizabeth se sentó en el copiloto y mi hermana atrás. Llegamos a casa, mi hermana se bajo primero,ambos nos despedimos de ella con la mano y salimos de ahí. Pude notar por el espejo trasero como al dejarla empezó a saltar de la felicidad en el jardín.  
>- Es una gran niña!- Dijo Isabella -Por cierto, ya me había hablado de ti,pero no te conocía en ese entonces y cuando nos presentaron hace tres dias... Tu apellido se me hizo familiar... Recuerdas que te lo dije?- Dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso<br>- Si lo recuerdo.. En donde vives?- pregunté sin soltar el volante  
>- Vamos bien, sigue derecho, y luego cuando veas una estatua gris redoblas a la izquierda y después veras un edificio amarillo. Ahí te estacionas.- Dijo ella sacando du teléfono<br>-Esta bien- Llegamos mas rápido de lo que imagine, es decir vive a 6 cuadras de mi casa, no era tan baje del auto y le abrí la puerta,ella me lo agradeció y entre tras ella a la recepción.  
>-Buenas noches señorita y joven- saludo el portero del edificio<br>- Buenas noches - Dijo ella y la seguí hasta el ascensor. - Light,que te parece que cenemos en mi casa...La verdad es que quiero darme un baño y no tengo muchas ganas de salir.- es extraño la verdad no creí que ella dijera eso, pensé que querría ir a algún lugar lujoso,pero bueno si así lo decide mejor para mi y no gasto mucho.  
>- Bueno me parece una excelente idea. que cenaremos? - pregunté mientras ella apretaba el botón del piso 4.<br>- No se, espagueti... O prefieres algo japonés... - me pregunto, me ofendí un poco pero bueno no le iba a prestar mucha atención  
>-Lo que sea esta bien.- le dije. Ya no me contestó,salio del ascensor y camino hasta quedar frente a la puerta de el departamento de el centro pero al final de todo el corredor,era el numero 410. Abrió la puerta que se encontraba frente a nosotros,dejando ver un corredor con paredes blancas,entramos y ella coloco las llaves cerca de una tazón en un mueble cerca de la puerta. La casa era blanca, la sala era roja con cojines blancos, había una mesa de cristal con un tazón lleno de dulces? Bueno eso supuse,una pantalla LCD,un comedor de cristal con sillas rojas al color de la sala, una barra blanca donde se veía la estufa y todo lo que se encuentra en una cocina. En la esquina derecha habían unas escaleras con luces del estilo navideño en los barandales,creo que ahí daba su habitación y una puerta a unos 60 cm de esas escaleras. Y tambien había otra habitación pero no se distinguía bien que había ahí dentro.<br>- Tú casa es muy hermosa!... Es decir todo combina a la perfección- Le dije, y no le mentía era la verdad, ese penthouse era muy bello.  
>-Muchas gracias... Mi padre... Mando a traer un decorador italiano para poder arreglarlo.- dijo ella,pude notar vergüenza? Si interpretemos así aquellas palabras.<br>-Vaya, eso es interesante...- Le dije mientras me limitaba a mirara por todos lados.  
>-Bueno...Light que tal si pides algo de comer, mientras me doy un baño y después hacemos lo que quieras?- dijo en un tono neutro<br>-Claro ^^- Le sonreí  
>-Por favor, toma asiento... Siéntete libre de usar la computadora- dijo señalando la habitación que antes había dicho no se percibía bien.- También hay libros.. Puedes tomar el que gustes... Oh puedes mirar la tv, buscar una película lo que gustes Yagami... Mi casa es tu casa- Se dirigió a la cocina , me senté en la sala tome el control de la TV y la encendí, comencé a buscar entre los canales hasta encontrar uno que me interesara.<br>Escuche a Isabella cortando algo,no le puse mucha atención, pero después ya la tenia aun lado de mi con un plato de quesos cortados en cuadritos, frutitas y cerezas en una charola, llevaba una botella de vino y dos copas.  
>-Aquí te dejo un tentempié.. Bueno ya regreso- Y después de colocar todo en la mesa, subió aquellas escaleras.<br>Tome el teléfono de la mesa de aun lado del sillón y llame a un lugar donde preparan un excelente sushi, le,pedí unos rollos picantes y dos ordenes de sushi.  
>Seguí cambiando la televisión, pero al no encontrar nada,me dispuse a ir a su ordenador, entre a el estudio señalado y pude divisar un estante lleno de libros,me acerque a ellos y la primera repisa eran libros de Derecho,la segunda repisa eran libros de diversas categorías, y después había revistas,etc,etc,etc. Tome la,laptop que estaba en el escritorio y me la lleve a el sofá.<br>Al encenderla, en la pantalla de inicio habían varias carpetas; "Derecho,Jurisprudencias,Vacaciones en Italia" le di click en la carpeta de "Vacaciones en Italia" y eran fotos, era Elizabeth con una mujer de cabello rubio, eran muy parecidas supuse que era su madre... Tenían diversas fotos, en las gondolas con un hombre, por su apariencia deduje que era su padre y después había una foto de ella,era ella sola; estaba sentada en un barandal,llevaba un vestido rosa con tacones. Se veía preciosa.  
>Saque mi teléfono y le tome una foto a aquella foto, me salí de esa carpeta y habían mas carpetas, había una que decía "Photoshoot Febrero" le di clic y se desplegaron mas imágenes, eran de una sesión de fotos con ropas de diferentes tipos, me salí de la carpeta y me dispuse a buscar su nombre en internet,pero no me arrojó nada el buscador. Cerré el ordenador, y lo deje en su lugar,tome un trozo de aquel tentempié y comece a comerlo. Estaba aburrido, cuando tardaría una chica en bajar? Demonios ya no se lo qué hago parezco imbecil.<br>- Dime, tarde mucho?- escuche por detrás  
>- No... No te preocupes.- Le dije volteando a verla. Llevaba puesto un camisón de dormir rosa, con el cabello aun mojado-Lamentó no haberme arreglado,pero me dio pereza. Espero no te incomode<br>-No.. No importa es decir estas en tú casa y pues así se esta mas cómodo. Que no?- le dije,me sentí idiota yo no agarro jamás esta actitud tan amable. Que gilipolleses están corrompida mi mente, eh?.  
>Escuche el sonido del timbre y me levante a abrir.- Buenas noches,le traigo su orden!- dijo el repartidor<br>-Cuánto sería?- Le dije sacando mi billetera  
>- 1700 yens, por favor.- Le di el dinero y su propina y cerré la puerta, con el pedido en mano. Había pasado una hora y seguíamos sentados en la alfombra de la sala comiendo y riendo, yo jamás rio, bueno si lo hago pero es rara vez que consideró algo gracioso, generalmente siempre finjo hacerlo sin embargo lo estaba haciendo.<br>- Te lo juro, jamás creí que ese chico fuese a caerse solo por eso.- Dijo Isa entre risas  
>- Jajaja... Es que dios como no pudo verlo.-Le dije yo aun riendo- Oye... Me la he pasado muy bien,Gracias por todo.<br>-Yo también... Llevaba mucho que no hablaba con alguien.- Dijo ella mientras tomaba de su copa de vino- Y dime que quieres saber de mi?- Me pregunto... Lo había olvidado la razón era para que ella callera ante mi, y no al revés, y no no digo que ella me tenga solo es una referencia.  
>-Pues, dime lo que gustes..No hay problema en lo que sea- Dije mas relajado<br>-Pues... Veamos- empezó a morderse el dedo tiernamente- Pues mi nombre completo Chiare Isabella Henderson ... mi padre es ingles y mi madre japonesa.. nací en España.. Tengo 19 años... He vivido en diversos países... Soy políglota... Antes de estudiar en la universidad de Kanto estaba estudiando en Cambridge..No se que mas quieras saber? Tu pregunta - Dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello  
>-Vaya... Es impresionante.. Y dime qué idiomas sabes y que lugares has vivido?- Le dije después de beber de mi copa<br>- Pues se hablar.. Ingles, español,japonés,francés,italiano y algunas palabras en latín.. Vivi en Inglaterra,España,Francia e Italia, es por eso que se hablar todos esos idiomas y si te fijas en mi japonés no esta tan mal, ya que el aprender los idiomas jamás se me ha complicado.. De hecho me encanta el hacerlo.  
>- Vaya.. Creo que si yo hubiera tenido las oportunidades que tu has tenido igual las explotaría al máximo - Dije mientras la miraba a los ojos<br>- Puede ser... Light ya es muy tarde y estoy cansada mañana tengo clase muy temprano .- dijo ella mientras dejaba su copa vacía aun lado  
>- Entiendo... Bueno entonces me voy!- Dije mientras me ponía de pie, le ayude a levantarse con la mano y ella,me dio un tenue "gracias" nos acercamos a la,puerta y tome mi chaqueta de el perchero<br>- Muchas gracias por todo...! - Le dije mientras le besa a la mejilla  
>-N-No hay de que Light Kun! - Dijo ella sonriendo<br>-Bueno entonces hasta mañana...-La puerta estaba a punto de ser cerrada cuando con mi pie impedi que aquello pasara  
>-Qué sucede Light Kun olvidaste algo?- Dijo ella aún sonriendo-Negué con la cabeza.- Entonces que ocurre?<br>-Quieres que pase por ti mañana para el instituto?... Quiero decir bueno... Si no tienes..con quien ir?  
>- Etto... Esta bien? Si acepto Yagami mañana te espero a las 8 en la tienda que esta a dos cuadras antes de llegar aquí - Dijo ella, mientras miraba el piso.<br>- Bueno hasta mañana..  
>-Hasta mañana...<br>Me fui de ahí con una estupida sonrisa,demonios... Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? Lo que sea que esta mierda sea, me esta empezando a joder la vida,no puedo actuar libremente... Solo espero no afecte mi actitud por completo seria muy mierda cambiar por una chica por mas brillante que esta aparente ser, es decir nada ni nadie lograra interponerse en mi objetivo. Quizás solo sea por la ambición,si solo es eso.

* * *

><p>Eapero les,gus<p>

Espero les guste el capítulo.. Actualizo todos los lunes,miércoles o viernes 3 Gracias por leer


End file.
